


Blood of the Covenant

by AmazingGraceless



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Her dad is a Qel-Droma, Rey is adopted by Jyn and Cassian, Rey’s mom is an early version of Qi’ra, it was the acolytes of the beyond all along, written post TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingGraceless/pseuds/AmazingGraceless
Summary: “The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.”Rey is fourteen years old when five strangers enter the Jakku junkyard with the intent of stealing what is rightfully theirs. She becomes the ward of these legends and is swept up in the quest to save Ben Solo from himself.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Jyn Erso & Rey, Mara Jade & Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 4





	1. Stardust and Fulcrum

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Rogue One survives (entire cast), MJ Skywalker is in this timeline and Luke's wife, and this takes place in 30 ABY, when Rey is 14, right after the destruction of the Jedi Academy.

**30 ABY, Jakku**

Rey glanced at the strangers approaching the air-conditioned booth Unkar Plutt ran. Clearly off-worlders, with their confident air, unintimidated by the unsavory boss of Jakku. Two women, two men, and a Wookiee approached the counter.

The more muscular of the two women spoke first. "We want to take a look at your ships."

"What's it to you?" Unkar demanded. "That'll cost you, Red."

"We're looking for a new ship for me," the tallest of the men said.

"You'll need half a portion to take a look," Unkar said decidedly.

"How much is that in credits?" the muscular woman asked. The woman behind her held something in her fist and closed her eyes, whispering to whatever it was.

"Twenty credits." Unkar said.

Rey frowned. That was much less than Unkar usually charged for off-worlders.

The muscular woman pulled the slips from a bag on her belt and slapped them onto the countertop. Unkar examined them carefully, then glared at the group suspiciously.

"Ask the girl to show you around," Unkar said, gesturing towards Rey where she was cleaning her finds of the day.

"Thank you," the muscular woman said, and she turned to where Rey was, the entire group approached her. She stood, slung her staff over her shoulders, and prayed that her finds that day would not be stolen by some other scavenger.

"You have a name, kid?" the tallest of the men asked.

"Rey," she answered quickly. It was the only one she had ever known.

"Can you show us the lot?" the muscular woman asked.

"Of course," Rey said. "Come on."

She got up and escorted the group into the main yard, where all the quad-jumpers and shuttles and private ships were.

"Why did you come to Jakku for a new ship?" Rey asked. "Everything here is junk- I thought everyone knew that."

"We're looking for an important ship," the tallest of the men said. "You said your name was Rey?"

"Yes," she said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "What at yours?"

"Celina Marniss," the muscular woman. "That's all you need to know."

The tallest of the men and the small brunette exchanged a knowing look before glancing back to Rey.

"How long have you been here?" the brunette asked in a thick Coruscanti accent.

"Ever since I can remember," Rey admitted. "I've been waiting for over nine years for my family."

"Do you remember who your parents were?" the tallest asked.

"I remember my mother," Rey said. "I think a few other faces. No one else that I know of."

"Has someone been taking care of you?" one of the other men asked, the brown-skinned one with short dark hair and a leather jacket, his accent more foreign to Rey.

"I'm alone," Rey said with a shrug.

Everyone in the group shared a look of horror.

"We are not leaving you on this hellhole," the brunette said.

"I think we can agree on that," the handsome man in the leather jacket said.

"I'm just fine," Rey said. "Besides, I'm waiting for my family to come back. They will be back someday."

Celina gave her look of sympathy. "Poor kid. I don't know how to tell you this- I don't think your family's coming back."

"She wouldn't," the tallest of the men growled.

"You know who my mom is?" Rey asked.

"Sure I do, kid," the tallest of the men said. "Jyn and I can tell- you're a dead ringer for Kura Rand."

"The smuggler?" Rey asked.

"Well, last I checked she's been up to that," he said. He then looked beyond Rey. "What's that ship over there?"

"Oh, that?" Rey asked. "Unkar recently got it from the Kanjiklub, I think. I've had to repair it, it's garbage."

"Can we take a look?" He asked.

"Uh, of course," Rey said. "But back to my mother-"

"Would you like to meet her?" Celina asked, a dangerous gleam in her emerald-green eyes.

"I have to wait for them," Rey protested.

"I'll make you a deal, kid," the tallest man said. "We'll take you to meet Kura, she should be on Takodana anyhow. If she's not it, we take you back here. If she is, well, then we'll figure it out as we go."

"I can agree to that," Rey said reluctantly. "Why do you care so much?"

The group exchanged a glance.

"The humans have all been abandoned by their parents at some point," the Wookiee explained.

"For us, it's personal," the handsome man agreed.

They approached the heap of junk. The tallest man looked around at it. "I know it. This is it."

"I don't think this one is for sale," Rey said.

"That's not much of a problem for us," Jyn said. "Rey, where do you live?"

"In the _Hellhound Two_ ," Rey said. "Fallen AT-AT."

"Got it," the tallest man said. "Can we take a look inside?"

"I suppose so," Rey said. She boarded the ship. She knew Unkar had put a few restrictions on it, so not much could happen. She pressed the controls, and the loading ramp descended to meet the Jakku sand.

"You first," the handsome man said.

Rey went in, followed by the rest of the group. The tallest man looked around, then looked to the Wookiee.

"Chewie," he said. "We're home. This is the _Falcon_. Rey, you can tell Unkar Plutt that Han Solo just stole back the _Millennium Falcon_."

"You're Han Solo, the smuggler?" Rey asked. "Then you must be Chewbacca! This is the _Millennium Falcon_?"

"Oh it's definitely the old junk heap alright, as Farmboy puts it," Celina said. "I guess now would be a great time to introduce ourselves to you before we take you to meet your mom. I'm Mara Jade Skywalker, former Emperor's Hand and wife to Luke Skywalker."

"Jyn Erso Andor," Jyn said. "My father built the Death Star and I stole the plans, with a little help."

"I was part of that," the handsome man said. "My name is Cassian Andor. On the _Jade Sabre_ is our friend Bodhi Rook and Kaytoo. Speaking of which, I think we've got company."

Han glanced out the window. "Close the loading ramp!"

"Wait, what?" Rey cried.

"Look, kid, we're stealing back the _Falcon_ ," Han said. "We could use some help."

"I'm never going to have a job with Plutt when I get back if we steal something!" Rey cried. "I'll get killed!"

"Trust me, Kura's your mom," Han said. "But if you want to meet her, you've gotta help me disable whatever Plutt's put on my ship."

"I'm moving to the gunner's," Mara said. "Jyn?"

"On it," Jyn said before moving by the loading ramp, a pistol pulled out from her bag.

"I'll radio Bodhi," Cassian said.

Rey followed Han and Chewie to the cockpit.

"What do we have to fix?" Han asked.

"Hyper-drive capacitor," Rey said. She pulled open a compartment and fiddled with the switches as Chewie and Han strapped themselves in and began for take off. Rey was thrown momentarily off-balance as the _Falcon_ lifted into the air. She leaned against a chair for balance, and held on tightly as Han hit the power cell.

Rey yanked out the capacitor, and she sighed in relief. "I bypassed it!"

"Great," Han said. "Anything else?"

"That was it," Rey admitted.

"That was a bit too easy," Han murmured. "Kid, is that your AT-AT?"

He pointed to the toppled structure in the distance.

"It is," Rey said.

"We'll have to make it quick- hope you don't have much."

"I don't," Rey assured him.

"Good," Han said. "Go with Jyn."

He quickly landed outside the _Hellhound Two_. Rey and Jyn left and entered the fourteen-year-old's home. Rey disabled all of the security systems, and pulled out the box of clothes that she owned. She wouldn't be able to take everything with her, she realized. Thinking quickly, she grabbed the food portions, her water canteen, her pilot doll, and the potted desert rose she had found and placed it in the box. She turned to Jyn.

"I'm ready," she said. Jyn turned away from the tallies on the wall and peered into the contents of Rey's box.

"Is this all?" Jyn asked, sympathy in her voice.

"All the essentials," Rey said.

Jyn grabbed a diary off the shelf from where the rose was. "You should take this with you."

"Alright then," Rey said, thrown off by the woman's thoughtfulness. "Could I get my helmet, then?"

"Of course," Jyn said. "We've got a few minutes."

Rey went outside, took the X-wing pilot helmet, put it on, and followed Jyn back into the _Falcon_. Just as the loading ramp closed, three speeder bikes flew over the desert, towards the _Falcon_.

Rey, Cassian, and Jyn strapped themselves in in the cockpit. Han took off, and the ship was soaring across the blue Jakku sky. A barrel roll of victory, and then they were out of the atmosphere.

In the orbit of the planet was another ship they flew towards, one big enough to swallow up the _Falcon_. They landed inside, and Rey breathed a sigh of relief. They were out of danger from Unkar Plutt. Mara climbed out of the gunner's pit.

"Welcome to the _Jade Sabre._ "


	2. Kura Rand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for parental abandonment. Keep it classy, Kura.

**30 ABY, Jakku system**

Rey followed Mara, Jyn, Cassian, Han, and Chewie out of the Falcon into the docking bay, staff slung over her shoulder and box in her arms. She stared around in wonder. She was in the same room as legends- people she'd believed to be myths! She followed them up the metal staircase to a hallway bathed in white.

"Rey, why don't I take that box?" Cassian said. "I'll put it in our room, and then you don't have to carry it everywhere."

Rey shook her head. "I can carry it myself."

"Then put it in storage and we'll decide what to do with it later," Mara said. "We've got to get moving to Takodana."

Jyn opened a side paneling. Rey put her box in there, and her staff at Han's insistence.

"Where we're going," he said, "a blaster is more useful."

With that he pulled out one from his jacket. "It's a DL-44. It's been through a lot, so be careful with it."

"So I just aim and shoot?" Rey asked, fitting her finger into the trigger.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Han said. "Let's not practice here."

"Okay," Rey said, and she placed the blaster in the small pouch on her belt.

They entered the cockpit where a man with long dark hair and a baggy orange jumpsuit sat with an Imperial enforcer droid.

"Cassian, what is this?" the droid demanded.

"Kaytoo, this is Rey, our new ward," Cassian said. "Rey, this is K2-SO, more commonly known as Kaytoo. He's a droid I rescued from the Imperials. He has a free mind, and this is Bodhi Rook, who also helped steal the Death Star plans and created the Rogue Squadron."

"Wow," Rey said.

"At least this one's more respectful than Jyn," Kaytoo said.

"Be nice," Cassian chided.

"It's nice to meet you, Rey," Bodhi said. He then looked to the adults. "I thought we were keeping this mission light."

"Her mother left her," Jyn said bitterly. "We couldn't let the kid stay on Jakku."

"Besides, her stop is on the way," Han said. He and Mara sat at the controls, switching out with Bodhi and Kaytoo. "I was planning on seeing Maz anyway."

"It's her birthday," Chewie said.

"We're going to Takodana?" Bodhi sighed. "Why does the kid want to go there?"

"According to the current rumors, Kura Rand is attending Maz's celebration," Mara said. "And Jyn and Han think Kura is the girl's mother."

Bodhi looked back to Rey. "I can see the resemblance."

"Exactly," Jyn said. "Now, best be leaving the system if we want Plutt off our tail."

"Prepping for hyperspace," Mara announced. "Everybody grab ahold of something."

Rey sat down in one of the seats at the adults' insistence, and the _Jade Sabre_ launched into hyperspace. Once it was safe to move about the cabin, Bodhi and Rey activated the Dejarik table and began to play.

* * *

**Takodana**

"We're entering the atmosphere," Mara announced. "I'd sit down, especially if you're under the age of eighteen."

Rey sat down, and peered out of the visor screen. Forests abounded below as they hovered over a lake leading to the castle in the distance. Her hazel eyes widened as she tried to imprint this moment to her memory forever and always. "I've never seen so much green in the entire galaxy."

Jyn patted her shoulder. "There's so much more."

Rey couldn't take her eyes away as they landed at the edge of the woods a little ways away from the castle.

Chewie grabbed a small box that was hand-carved in the Kashyyk tradition. **"For Maz,"** he explained to an inquisitive Rey.

"Are you sweethearts?" Rey asked.

" **Yes. Maz is very fond of me, and I of her,"** Chewie said.

Rey beamed. She'd seen lovers on Jakku before. She'd longed for a connection like that. She longed for any sort of connection- to know that she existed to the rest of the galaxy, that she was someone.

"Are you ready for this?" Han asked, walking beside Chewie. "We've got your back, kid."

"I think so," Rey said. Her heart pounded in her chest. This was it. She would finally get to see her family, after all these years. She had so many questions- who were they, really? Where had they been all these years? Why did they leave her? When did they plan to come back for her?

"Come on, then," Han said. "Let's meet Kura Rand."

Rey stepped outside. She liked the feel of the earth underneath her boots, and closed her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze, a contrast to the heat of Jakku's daylight. She glanced out at the lake and the castle. It was beyond what she had dreamed. Heart pounding in anticipation, she looked to Han, Mara, Chewie, and Jyn.

"Bodhi and Cassian don't care for Maz much," Jyn explained.

"She's an acquired taste," Han added. "Just follow our lead, and let me do the talking."

Mara rolled her eyes. "I'll see what she knows about Ben. You just get Rey to Kura."

"He's my son," Han argued. "It's my business, Mara."

"Mine too!" Mara shouted. "It's my husband who went missing! Your son destroyed everything!"

"What?" Rey asked.

"You don't need to know yet," Jyn said. "Hopefully you won't."

Rey nodded reluctantly. She wanted to help with whatever it was that was going on with these legends- but she was a nobody who needed to find her family.

"You can talk to Maz after you've made sure Rey finds Kura," Mara said. "Besides, you know Kura the best of all of us."

"Don't remind me," Han groaned. "Come on, kid."

Deciding not to press any further, Rey followed the smuggler into the castle courtyard. Rey marveled at all the brightly-colored flags, and the statue of an alien woman atop the castle, her shadow looming over all entering and exiting.

Inside was a hullabaloo of noise and occupants of all sorts. Rey tried not to be rude and stare, but it was hard to help. There was so much more to the galaxy than Jakku. Rey always knew that fact, but now it came to life in front of her very hazel eyes.

"Come on," Han said, placing a hand over Rey's shoulder. He steered her towards a booth where a woman in her late fifties sat, wearing a golden-plated jacket and a shimmering black dress, her hair loose around her shoulders. She sat like royalty, poised and haughty. Rey admitted, she could see so many of her own features in the face of this woman.

The woman looked up, and her jaw dropped. "Kira?"

Rey hadn't heard that name in a long time. "Mom?"

"How did you find me?" Kura demanded. Rey was startled. Kura sounded angry, not relieved or surprised or anything else she would've expected. "I left you on that junkyard Jakku!"

"I know," Han said as he sat down in the booth, gesturing for Rey to do the same. She obliged. "We picked her up when we stole back the Falcon."

"Word on the street was that your son had it last," Kura said. "Looks like he took after his father after all."

"This isn't about Ben," Han said. "This is about Rey. Your daughter."

Kura shrugged, trying to look casual, although Rey could sense her discomfort. "Fine. Hello, Kira. I see you've called yourself something else. Great. I never was good with naming anything. I guess you have questions?"

"I do," Rey said hesitantly. "Where have you been all these years?"

"Running my smuggling business, traveling the galaxy, living the high life, occasionally participating in New Alderaan's politics," Kura said. "And occasionally some escapades with men who haven't heard of my reputation."

"Why did you leave me, then?" Rey asked. "It sounds like you're well-off."

"I never wanted a kid," Kura said, shifting uncomfortably. "Plutt offered to take you off my hands, so I took the deal."

Rey felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach. The family she'd been waiting for all this time was never planning on coming back. She'd waited for nothing.

"You were never coming back?" Rey asked, heartbroken. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Kura couldn't even look at her. "No, Kira."

"I waited for you!" Rey shrieked as the tears began to fall down her dirt-covered cheeks. "I waited for years! I could've left the planet at any point- I even had friends who left with a ship we built!- but I waited for you!"

"I thought my daughter would have more common sense than that," Kura said.

"But my father was there, he told me 'I'll come back for you, sweetheart,'" Rey protested. "You promised."

Kura frowned, confused. "That never happened, Kira. Your father wasn't around by that point. No one promised anything."

"No, I remember. . ." Rey reached for her head. She remembered that moment too well - it defined every second of her measly existence. "I know that he was there."

"Your father died before then, Kira," Kura said, sounding genuinely sorry. "He's been dead for nearly twelve years. You were only two when it happened."

"I know what I saw," Rey insisted stubbornly.

"So what do you want?" Kura asked. "Any other questions?"

"I wanted to go with you," Rey admitted. "But I guess you don't want me."

"Sorry, kid," she said. She sounded at least a bit genuine. "Even if I had regrets, it's too late for me to fit a kid into my life."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Rey asked. "I can't just go back to Jakku! Unkar Plutt will kill me!"

"We've got a spot for you, kid," Han said. "Jyn and Cassian have always wanted one. Besides, that was the plan if Kura wasn't your mom."

"So I'll go with you?" Rey said.

"Yep," Han said. "Kura, unless you have something to add?"

"Here's some credits," Kura said, handing a large stack to Rey. "Don't spend it all in one place."

"Thanks," Rey said bitterly.

"Come on, you ditched the kid on a desert planet," Han said. "You could at least spend a little more in child support."

Kura sighed and pulled out some more change. "Is that enough?"

"For now," Han said. "It'll do."

Rey took the two large stacks of bills and stashed it in her small bag with her gun. "Thanks, Mom."

"Just call me Kura," Kura said. "I'm not your mother."

"Never mind, then," Rey said as she got up. She looked to Han. "Didn't you need to do something else?"

"Right," Han said. "I guess it's time to talk to Maz. Goodbye, Kura. Glad to know you're exactly what I remembered."

"Same to you, Han," Kura said.


	3. The Lost Saber

**30 ABY, Takodana**

Han led Rey to the table in the center of the room. A little orange alien in festive blue clothing with large glasses sat in a throne-like structure at the head of the round table, and Chewie sat next to her. Mara and Jyn sat across from the orange alien and Chewie, leaving two seats for Rey and Han.

"How'd it go?" Jyn asked.

"Not well," Han said. "We'll talk more on the ship."

"Han Solo," the orange alien said. "I see your family has done it this time."

"Maz, how nice," Han said. "I know my son screwed things up, but he's my son. I need to find him- Leia's not sure yet if she wants him to come home, but I do. I know you must know something Maz. You know everything. You must know something about what happened to Ben."

"What's going on?" Rey asked, looking confusedly between the adults at the table.

Maz adjusted a knob on her glasses. "Who are you?"

"I'm no one," Rey said.

Maz squinted. "Then a name would be useful."

"Rey."

"How interesting," Maz murmured. "How did you come across these old pirates?"

"They found me on Jakku," Rey said. "They said they could show me my mom."

"And did they?"

"It's Kura Rand," Han said.

Maz nodded in understanding. "Ah. You'll be instrumental in all this- I can see it now."

"In all of what?" Rey asked.

"In the mess the Skywalkers made," Maz said.

"We're going to fix it with your help," Mara said.

"Well, I do have something," Maz said. "Come along."

The little orange alien got to her feet and hobbled towards a stone staircase descending towards a forgotten hall. Mara, Jyn, Chewie, Han, and Rey followed, curious as to what exactly they would find.

Maz entered a room with a large, ornately-carved chest. She opened the lock, and at once Rey heard screams. She looked around.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What is what?" Han asked.

"There's a child screaming," Rey said as she heard it again. "Can't you hear it?"

The adults glanced at each other and shook their heads. Maz pulled out of the box a silver cylinder with black piping down the side and a red button on the side.

"Where did you get that?" Han demanded, looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Ben stopped here exactly two weeks ago, and said it was present and that he wouldn't be needing it anymore," Maz said. "I did not suspect anything then. I did not sense the darkness."

_"Take it. It's Ben."_

"Who said that?" Rey asked.

"Said what-"

"No, I heard it too," Mara said. She looked back to Maz. "Can we take this?"

"It's hers," Maz said, pointing it towards Rey. "Take it. I see it in your future."

Rey hesitantly accepted it. Then she fell backwards, and saw a myriad of scenes like shattered shards she couldn't make sense of or piece back together.

"REY!"

Jyn's voice pulled Rey out of it, and she found herself on the floor, the lightsaber a foot away from her. Jyn knelt down beside the girl. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Rey said. She looked to Maz. "What was that?"

"An imprint in the Force of some sort," Maz said. "But I think I understand. "It's calling to you."

"I see," Rey said. She picked herself up tremblingly from the floor.

"Take it," Maz urged. "I have no use for it; I am no Jedi. But you. . . Well, you'll see."

Rey reached over and was relieved that it did not react the same way again. She hooked it onto her belt.

"Do you know anything else about Ben?" Han asked.

"I know that he said he was going to Korriban next," Maz said. "He said he was on a mission for Luke."

Mara and Han exchanged a glance.

"Thanks, Maz, we owe you one," Han said.

"Just bring around my boyfriend more often," Maz said with a fond look at Chewie. "Go find your son."

* * *

**Hyperspace (en route to Korriban)**

Rey leaned against the wall of the humming ship. It was as cold as Jakku nights in hyperspace. Jyn sat down next to her, and handed her a blanket.

"Thanks," Rey said.

"What happened?" Jyn asked.

"Mom told me she never wanted me, and she was never going to come back for me," Rey admitted, tears welling in her eyes again. "I've been waiting all this time. . . How could I waste so much time when I could've left so soon?"

"You didn't know," Jyn said.

"I'm an idiot," Rey sobbed. "Why would anyone come back to Jakku?"

"You're not," Jyn chided. "It's natural. I know exactly how you feel. I thought the same, too."

"You were abandoned too?" Rey asked.

"Not in quite the same way you were, but yes, three times," Jyn said. "It was years before I found anyone who'd come back for me." She glanced at Cassian, who was sleeping in one of the chairs. "Listen to me, Rey. I promise, we'll all come back for you. No matter what it takes. We're all good as family. In fact, we're after one of our own right now."

"Ben," Rey said. "Han Solo's son. What happened to him?"

"We don't entirely know," Jyn admitted. "But we intend to find out. He went missing for months, and then a week ago he returned to us. He destroyed Luke's Jedi Academy. Luke went missing, and Ben's disappeared again."

"This was his lightsaber, then," Rey realized as she held the cool metal cylinder in the palm of her hand.

"Yes," Jyn said. "And it belonged to Mara before him, Luke before her, and his father before him. That lightsaber has a long and bloody history. Wield it with care, Rey."

"I will," Rey promised.

"Good," Jyn said. She glanced around the ship. "It'll be a few days before we hit Korriban, so you might as well get some sleep. Do you want me to show you your room?"

Rey nodded, clutching the blanket closer around herself. Jyn stood, and Rey followed. They walked into the main hallway, and Jyn entered a passcode into a room. Inside was a bed, a storage container, a desk, a chair, and a small fresher. Rey set down her staff and blanket, and went back for her box, placing it in the storage area.

"Will this do?" Jyn asked.

Rey nodded. "It's more comfortable than home."

"Good," Jyn said. "Just knock if you need someone and we'll all come running."'

She then turned and left, the door closing behind her. Rey flopped onto the bed, exhausted by the day's events.


	4. Korriban’s Curse

**Orbit of Korriban, 30 ABY**

Rey awoke to a start. She sat up, heart racing and breath shallow as she looked about her. All she could remember was the horrible darkness surrounding her. As she regulated her breathing, the details of the dream faded from her memory. While Rey was no stranger to nightmares, she never quite had one like that. Something made her feel like whatever she dreamed was real in some capacity.

She reached for the lightsaber on her bedside table, and she turned it over and over in her hands. Could it be the source of the nightmare? She hoped not. She stood up, and pressed the red button. A bright blue blade sprang into existence with the hum of the machinery.

"Whoa," Rey said, staring at the light for a moment. She gently, slowly, swung it, enjoying the feel and the sound it made when she did. It felt _right_ in her hand. Like it was meant to be or something like that.

The door slid open to reveal Mara Jade standing there. "I see you've started learning how to use a lightsaber."

Rey jumped and immediately turned it off. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Mara said. "It's the trademark weapon of the Jedi. Might as well start using it now."

"Good point," Rey said as she clipped it onto the top of her pants.

"Get dressed in some proper clothes," Mara said. "Remember that Korriban is a desert planet, like Jakku."

"Alright," Rey said. She turned to her box of clothes and pulled out another beige shirt, tan baggy pants, and several strips of pale fabric with her belt and boots.

"Is that all you have?" Mara asked, her green eyes softening.

"Yes," Rey said.

"Kriff, we have got to get you more clothes," Mara said as she peered into the box at the matching selections. "What if we end up at Hoth of all places? This won't cut it then."

Rey shrugged. Mara sighed and left the door closed. Relieved, Rey got dressed in her desert wear and hung her goggles around her neck, put her gun in the pouch with the credits, and hung her lightsaber on her belt.

She then exited to the main area of the _Jade Sabre_ and found Bodhi cooking something with Cassian in the kitchen. Jyn sat at the table, laughing with Han about something. Rey couldn't help but smile herself.

"Do you like space waffles, Rey?" Bodhi called out.

"I don't know," Rey admitted. "I've never tried them before."

"You'll like Bodhi's," Jyn assured her. "He knows these amazing Jedha recipes."

"You're from Jedha?" Rey asked. She'd only heard myths and legends about the Jedi homeworld. It never seemed real to her, for only the greats she could never aspire to be were there.

"Yes," Bodhi said. He suddenly sobered.

Rey glanced down at the table, not knowing what to say.

Cassian patted Bodhi on the back. "I know. I know."

Jyn leaned in to Rey. "Jedha was the first test of the Death Star."

Rey nodded, understanding. She felt bad for bringing it up. If she had a home she actually wanted to belong to, she suspected she'd feel the same way.

* * *

**Korriban**

Rey entered the bright sands of Korriban. Dry heat remained stagnant around her. Close behind her was Mara and Han. Jyn, Bodhi, Cassian, and Kaytoo were close behind, finishing lockup on the ship.

"Where did Luke send him?" Han asked.

"Temple of Marka Ragnos," Mara said. "Suspicious activities near there."

"Of what sort?" Han asked.

"There were some Acolytes of the Beyond spotted by citizens in Vestara," Mara explained.

"Acolytes?" Han growled. "What were you doing sending just my son to deal with those nut jobs?"

"Your son was an experienced Jedi Knight and a prodigy with the Force," Mara snapped. "I thought he could handle it. So did Luke."

Rey's hand instinctively grabbed her lightsaber. Ben's old lightsaber. Questions about a young man she didn't know filled her brain.

"What was Ben like?" she asked Han as they started walking towards a temple, led by Mara. Han's eyes widened, startled by the question.

"What was Ben like?" he repeated. "He was a good kid. Nice kid, always thinking of others. Used to pick flowers for Leia. He loved the Force. Kid would use it to make his toy ships fly. Was real serious, though. I think he took Luke's words to heart. A little to closely."

"What did Luke tell him?" Rey asked.

"He thought he was the Chosen One or something like that," Han said. "Poor kid. He was always afraid he'd go Dark. He never even knew."

"Knew what?" Rey asked.

"He never knew he was the grandson of the man he feared becoming," Mara finished.

"Darth Vader," Rey concluded.

The heat of Korriban turned to ice cold for a second after the words had escaped Rey's lips.

"Yes," Han said. "I should've told him a long time ago."

"Leia didn't want you to," Mara said. "You and I both know she would've thrown a fit if you had. If either of us had."

"She didn't want her own son to know?" Rey asked, puzzled by it. She was so desperate for a family, she'd take Darth Vader, if it meant she belonged somewhere. Kura Rand was not someone she belonged with.

"She never really accepted it," Han said. "I don't think she's ever considered Darth Vader her father."

"What are we talking about?" Cassian asked as he caught up with Jyn, Bodhi, and Kaytoo.

"Ben," Mara said simply. The word was filled with resentment and guilt.

Cassian nodded knowingly. He looked to Rey. "You would've liked him. He was a a good young man."

Rey nodded, not sure how to process this information. Ben was good once. That was fact. But now he wasn't. The question was why. And no one knew the answer.

"This is it," Mara announced. The temple loomed over the party. Guards were carved into the sandstone. Chunks of stone covered the entrance. Mara looked back to Rey. "Time to learn the ways of the Force."

"Okay," Rey said nervously as she stepped forward.

Mara smirked. "That's the spirit. I want you to reach out, feel the particles of the stone."

Rey tried to imagine it. She still felt like just Rey.

"That's it," Mara murmured.

Confused, Rey opened her eyes and was surprised to see the rocks floating in midair, and slowly moving out of the way.

"That's not you?" Rey asked.

"No," Mara said, her hand dropping to her side.

Rey continued to watch as the rocks fell out of the way for them. She slowly lowered her hand, and she looked back to the rest of the party.

"After you," Cassian said.

Rey obliged and entered. The inside of the temple was dark, and she could hear the shifting of sand from inside the large pits on opposite sides of the walkway leading deeper into the tomb. Rey ignited her lightsaber for light, so she could see the walkway better, and she started down the walkway, curious as to what she might find. The others trailed behind her, Mara having ignited her own lightsaber. Blue and violet light filled the chambers of the tomb.

The floor widened again and statues towered over them. The tomb was illuminated by a red light in the center of the floor. Rey slowly approached the red light. It was exactly the right size to be coffin lid.

Rey reached her hand over it, and jumped back as a silvery-blue figure rose from the depths of the coffin.

"Are you Marka Ragnos?" Mara demanded.

"So what if I am?" the specter replied.

"What did you do to my son?" Han barked.

The horned creature stared disdainfully at Han. "You lack all understanding of these matters."

"This isn't about your crazy Force!" Han shouted. "This is about my kid! I know him- and he wasn't what he became until he came here! So you better start talking!"

"An empty threat," Marka Ragnos scoffed.

"The same could be said for you," Mara retorted.

Marka Ragnos gave Mara a nod of respect. "He had an encounter with some of the Acolytes. They took him- most likely to the moon of Endor where the great Vader died."

"Thank you for your cooperation," Mara said, an air of sarcasm in her voice. "Rot here for a few thousand more years."

"Perhaps I should make you fear me," Marka Ragnos growled.

Before Rey could do anything, she felt a cold wind blow through her, and the force of it knocked her over. The lightsaber clattered to the ground beside her and the blade died. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Hyperspace (En Route to Endor)**

Rey awoke sweating heavily in her cabin. Jyn and Cassian sat in chairs next to her bed. She felt so weak, so tired. . . Yet her heart raced in a panic. She thought she saw hands reaching for her, but a second glance revealed them to be innocent shadows. Her breathing shallowed as her hazel eyes darted around the room.

"Breathe," Cassian said. "You're alright now, you're safe now."

Rey nodded, and managed to suck in more air. "What happened?"

"We never thought you were going to wake up," Jyn admitted. "Marka Ragnos was in your body, and he tried to fight us. Mara managed to return him to the grave, but you then collapsed- Han thought it killed you."

"It nearly did kill you," Cassian added.

"That's what that was," Rey murmured, her hand reaching for her hair. Her buns were beginning to come undone. "I need to use the sanisteam."

"We'll leave," Jyn said with a knowing glance at Cassian. "Just come get us if you need anything."

Rey nodded again, and waited until the door shut behind them. She then entered the fresher and was surprised by all the buttons and dials. She hit a random button, and was sprayed with cold water- a luxury she never had. All water was hot on Jakku because of being in the heat.

She washed up, and restyled her hair. Despite the fact that she did it for a family that never wanted her back, she still did it again. It made her feel a little safer, a little more like herself. The last two days were crazy. Her life had changed in ways she couldn't have imagined.

Rey put new clothes on, but instead of heading for the kitchen or for Jyn and Cassian's room, she headed for the _Falcon_. Something about it drew her there. She entered the ship, and the lights turned on.

Inside was a storage unit. Rey opened it, curious as to what was inside. A small box, with a teddy bear and a datapad was there, waiting for her. Rey picked up the bear- slightly bigger than her pilot's doll.

 _It must've belonged to Ben,_ Rey realized. She picked it and the datapad up, and returned to her room. In the dark privacy of her room, she turned on the datapad. All that was on it were a series of files with dates. Curious, Rey opened one, and the blue holographic face of Ben Solo appeared.


	5. Force Heretic

**Hyperspace (En route to Endor), 30 ABY**

Ben could only have been fifteen in the holo. His dark brown hair was fairly long and stuck out at odd angles, and his nose was large and crooked. His dark eyes sparkled like stars. His smile was calm, easygoing.

"I guess I thought I might as well keep a diary," Ben said. "I know it's supposed to be for girls. But Mom said a diary helped her when she was feeling stressed. It's not really stress, though, that I want to talk about. I guess I should start with my name- I'm already being rude to my diary!"

He laughed, and it was so contagious, it brought a smile to Rey's face.

"I'm Ben Organa Solo, in case anyone was wondering," he continued. "I doubt anyone cares. Mom and Dad have done a good job, keeping me out of the spotlight. Probably a good thing, too. Or else I'd embarrass them with jokes like these: why does a TIE fighter scream? It misses its mothership!"

He laughed again, and Rey found herself snorting at the dorky teen she saw in the hologram.

"But in all seriousness, I'm fine with flying low on everyone's radar," he continued. "I'll be in the spotlight one day. Luke says I'm meant to be a great Jedi. He's told me that I'll be the next great leader of the Jedi Order."

His face became much more serious. "I don't really want it, though. I want to be a Jedi- I really do- but I wish Uncle Luke wouldn't talk about his visions for me, so much. Maybe if I could get Mom to let me go to the Academy on Yavin, he'd shut up about it a little more, but fat chance of that.

"Mom doesn't like it when Uncle Luke or Aunt Mara trains me. She always leaves the apartment when they do it. I've noticed that ever since I was three. I can sense fear from her. I don't know why- it's not like I've ever been irresponsible with it or tried to hurt anyone with it. I don't want to hurt anybody."

His expressions turned to one of fear. "I think it's starting to get to me a little- all of it. Last night, I had this weird dream- I could see the face of this gnarled-up old man, and blood was on my hands, and things were grabbing at me and there were whispers- I don't remember what they said- but I woke up, and I saw this shadow in my room, standing over me."

Rey glanced around her room, suddenly aware of every small shift and shadow. She clutched her blanket tighter around her.

"I told Mom about it, and she freaked out for a second when I described the guy," Ben continued, oblivious to the world beyond the recording. "She then told me I was having stress dreams, and that she'd have a talk with Luke. I don't know what to think. When she told me diaries helped, I jut thought maybe that I could sort out what exactly it is that I think.

"I remember Dad looking- no, glaring- at Mom like he does when he thinks she's wrong. I predict they'll be fighting soon. Good thing I got that new album of Tobin and the Purges last week. Let me tell you, loud music, plus one of these-" he held up a complicated-looking puzzle toy- "makes living with bickerers pure pazaak. I might have shattered an eardrum by the time I'm twenty-one, but I swear it'll be worth it."

Beneath his grin, Rey could see an underlying discomfort. "Force, I wish they wouldn't fight so much. I know that's just how they work, but sometimes they throw some pretty good punches at each other. I really hate it when they fight about me, because I know it's my fault."

Ben sighed. "I think I've overwhelmed my diary just after one entry. Let me lighten things up a little with things I like. I like making models of ships and levitating them around the room and making my own battles. I like going to the zoo and talking to the animals there. I like decoding these puzzles and learning how to slice. I love using the Force. I love lightsaber training. I love my family so much, and my friends in school. I really like it when Dad cooks- he's definitely the best of us. Now that I don't feel like sithspit anymore, I think I'll call it good for the day."

He gave the V with his fingers- a peace sign, Rey thought it was, and the hologram fizzled out. Before she could press again to search through more of the files, the door slid open.

Jyn stood in the doorway, dressed in a pale gray shirt with sleeves going little past the elbow with padded shoulders that stuck out of the tan vest, which was obviously padded and had several little pockets, just like her dark gray pants. Her boots were light brown and worn, a pistol was in her holster, and around her right wrist was a red bracelet.

"Ready to go?" Jyn asked. Cassian stood behind her, in similar getup, but in different colors.

Rey stood up, hiding the datapad under her blanket. She grabbed her belt, checked the pouch for the DL-44, and then buckled it around her waist. She clipped the lightsaber to it, and slung her staff over her shoulders. Finally, she put on her boots. She glanced back up at Jyn and Cassian.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**Endor's Moon**

Rey stepped out onto the launchpad. It was an abandoned Imperial spaceport. There was something unsettling in the air- Rey could feel it. She looked to Mara, who stared off into the horizon.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Rey asked.

"That's right," Mara murmured. "You were unconscious by that point. Marka Ragnos told us that the Acolytes that took Ben came to Endor's moon next."

"Why?" Rey asked. She'd never even heard of Endor.

Han stepped up to her, only looking different from previous days in that his jacket was a camouflaged green. "This is where the kid burned Vader's body."

"Ben?"

"No, Luke," Han said. "I call Luke, kid. I call everyone kid, really."

"Except for me," Mara said, a simple statement of fact.

"I don't feel like dying," Han said with a shrug.

"You think they were looking for Vader's ashes?" Rey asked.

"Knowing what the Acolytes were up to, I'd say they were looking for his mask," Jyn said.

"The Acolytes?" Rey asked.

"Of the Beyond," Mara said. "Sith cultists. They use Sith masks to absorb the characteristics of ancient Sith. It calls on a part of their ghost. Thank the Force Palpatine never used a mask, or I'd be in some serious trouble."

"You were the Emperor's Hand, right?" Rey asked tentatively.

"I used to be," Mara admitted. "I'm not anymore."

She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. Then she opened them, set in determination. "Let's go find Vader's corpse."


	6. Endor’s Scar

**Endor's Moon, 30 ABY**

* * *

Rey came to dislike the boreal planet quite quickly. Flies were everywhere, mud got all over her boots, and she got pricked by several bushes and plants. Luckily, Mara and Han seemed to have a good idea of where they were going.

"It's too bad Leia didn't come," Cassian said. "I've heard that she has better relations with the Ewoks."

"Hells knows why," Han muttered.

"What exactly are Ewoks?" Rey asked.

"Man-eating teddy bears," Han replied.

"Only sometimes," Jyn added.

"They are not quite as bad as you are suggesting," Kaytoo said. "They did help us during the second Death Star run."

"And that's pretty much it," Han said. "Little buggers."

"You're still alive," Jyn reminded him. "And it's been twenty-three years. I think we can forgive them."'

Han rolled his eyes.

"We're not going straight into the village," Mara said. "Just going to get close enough, and then I think I'll be able to sense Vader's presence."

"Think?" Kaytoo asked. "That is not reassuring."

"Jyn's pretty good at sensing presences," Mara said with a shrug. "But I knew Vader better."

"I never met him," Jyn said. "I don't know what I'd be looking for, Mara."

"Then me, then," Mara said. "That enough reassurance for you, Kaytoo?"

The snarky droid was silent.

Rey felt the cold again, similar to Marka Ragnos's tomb.

"I think we're close," she said.

"I feel it too," Jyn said.

"This isn't Darth Vader," Mara said, sounding confused.

Rey heard the hum of a lightsaber, and turned around to see a woman in a black jumpsuit with long brown hair and a bright red lightsaber. There was a mask covering her face.

"Janus Lennett," Mara murmured. "Red doesn't suit you. Neither does the mask. Take it off."

"I'd prefer not to," Janus replied in a cold voice. "And my name isn't Janus."

Mara shook her head, a sadness to her that Rey had never seen before. "You'll always be Janus, no matter what idiotic name you call yourself now."

"Jaina Ren," Janus said. "And for that, I'll kill you!"

Before she could, Mara ignited her own lightsaber, and Rey hers. Rey's heart pounded and her veins felt like ice. This was her first real lightsaber battle. She wasn't sure this was really the sort of skill she wanted to learn on the fly.

Janus swung at them, and Mara blocked with her lightsaber, and Jyn fired at the dark Jedi with her blaster. Janus deflected the bolt and pushed Rey back with the Force into a tree. Rey cried out in pain.

Cassian ran over to her and helped her up. "You alright?"

"I think so." Rey lifted her lightsaber above her shoulders with both hands. She charged back into the fight as Janus and Mara exchanged blows. Rey tried to strike at Janus, but was blocked. Jyn and Cassian and Kaytoo shot at the young woman, but she blocked them and deflected their bolts as effortlessly as she blocked Rey.

Then Mara locked Janus into a party. Sparks flew, and the anger from Janus only intensified.

"This isn't you, Janus," Mara said. "Someone tricked you. You don't have to be this way."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Janus roared, and she kicked Mara in the stomach, and Mara fell back. Janus lifted her lightsaber, ready to go in for the kill. Jyn managed to land a blaster bolt on her, but that didn't stop her.

Desperate, Rey prodded her with the end of her lightsaber.

Janus cried out in pain and fell forward as Cassian hit her lightsaber, grazing her wrist and knocking out the lightsaber in the process. She clutched at her wrist as she cried audibly.

"Go for the mask!" Mara ordered.

Rey tackled Janus, and the dark Jedi clawed at her arm, the wrappings on it barely protecting her as she bit back and punched and kicked, giving harder than she took, until her hand found the mask.

With all the strength she could manage, she yanked off the mask. Rey looked around desperately, and saw a fire starting from the destroyed lightsaber. She threw the mask into it, and rolled off of Janus.

Janus went still for a few seconds. Then she looked up, confused and afraid. Bruises were all over her face, coloring it an ugly shade of violet, and blood accented it. Her brown eyes were wide with horror. She sat up.

"Oh my God." she looked to Mara, to Jyn, to Cassian, to Kaytoo, and to Rey.

"Welcome back, Janus," Mara said, offering her a hand up.

Han offered a hand to Rey. "You okay, kid?"

Rey examined her arms. "I'm bleeding a little, and probably bruised. But I'll live."

"Good." Han gave a nod of respect. "You did good, kid. Not great with the lightsaber yet, but I think you've got a future."

"That's good to hear," Rey said

Janus remained on the ground, despite Mara's offer. "He tricked me."

"Ben?" Mara's emerald glare intensified.

"No, it wasn't him- it was someone I thought was him," Janus said. "I heard this call from Yavin leading to Corellia of all places. I went, and they got me."

"The Acolytes of the Beyond?" Mara asked.

"That's not what they call themselves," Janus said. "The Knights of Ren."

Mara's breath turned sharp, and her breathing shallowed. Han reached out a hand to comfort her. The two exchanged a knowing look, before Han pulled his hand away.

Janus finally stood up. "Where's Ben? Is he still missing?"

"Ben isn't Ben anymore," Mara said.

"The Acolytes got him," Jyn said. "Just like they got you. I think others might've fallen into the same trap."

"Oh my God," Janus whispered, shell shocked.

"This isn't your fault, what happened," Cassian said. "But anything you can tell us is important. Janus, can you recall anything?"

"I'm the only one here," Janus said. "They said I'd be enough to guard the remains."

"Of Darth Vader?" Mara asked.

"Yes," Janus said. "And the name of the Sith whose mask I wore was named-"

"Darth Jaina?" Mara asked dryly.

"Darth Caedus," Janus said.

"Interesting." Mara clipped her lightsaber on her hilt.

"Can you take us there?" Cassian asked.

"Uh, of course," Janus said. "Come on, it's not much further."

She led the group deeper into the forest until they came across a clearing filled with dirt and an open hole with some dark metal and duroplastic.

As soon as Rey set foot in that place, she could hear a deep mechanical breathing sound.

"What's that?" she cried.

"What's what?" Mara asked.

"I hear this breathing-"

"Probably a Force imprint," Jyn said. "You seem particularly susceptible to them."

"I guess so," Rey murmured. "Does anyone else feel really hot?"

Other members of the party shook their heads.

"The kid burned his father's body," Han realized aloud. "You might be feeling that. . . Somehow. I don't really know how all this hokey religion works. Just that it's real."

"Kaytoo, can you scan the hole for Vader's helmet?" Cassian asked. "I really don't feel like gravedigging today."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you made plans that required digging up Sith lords' graves," Kaytoo retorted, before scanning. After a second there was a beep. "The helmet is missing."

"That means that the Acolytes of the Beyond have an artifact of immense power," Mara said. "And Ben was used to help retrieve it."

"Ben might be wearing it," Janus admitted.

"You mean that my son's probably out there, acting like Vader because he's wearing some ashy helmet?" Han demanded.

"That is exactly right," Kaytoo said.

"It sounds right," Janus admitted.

Mara turned to Janus. "Do you remember where they took you?"

"Hoth," Janus answered. "They said there's a strong energy in the Force there."

"We're going to have to make a detour to Corellia, then," Mara said. "Rey doesn't have any cold weather clothes."

"I think the rest of us could do to stock up, too," Jyn said. "A little shopping trip, and then we'll be on our way. Sounds good to me."

Mara turned back to Janus. "You want to stick around?"

"Not really," Janus admitted. "I just want to go home."

"We'll drop you off on Dantooine," Han promised.

"Thank you," Janus said. "You saved me."

"It's what you should do," Rey said.

Janus eyed Rey, as if suddenly aware she was there. "Are you Mara's new apprentice?"

"I guess so." Rey shrugged.

"She's helping us find Ben," Jyn said.

"Well, good luck, kid," Janus said. "Mara's got a strong will. And Ben's is even stronger. If he believes he's making all the calls, he's not gonna give it up for anything."


	7. Trouble on the Tram

**En Route to the Corellian System, 30 ABY**

For the duration of the three-day hyperspace trip to Corellia, Janus shared a bunk with Rey. The young woman took the bunk above Rey, and slept for the majority of it. Rey played Dejarik with Bodhi, sabac with Han, and pazaak with Jyn. Mara kept to herself for those three days.

"It's always best to leave Mara alone," Han told Rey. "She's got a temper. And she used to be an assassin. Not a good combo."

Whenever Rey felt safe getting away, she sat in her room and listened to more of the holo diaries.

"And, anyway," Ben said in the latest of the entries, "Uncle Luke is coming for a visit. I hope I can convince him to take me with him, or at least I can tell him about these dreams. I guess that's really all I've got for now. Solo out."

He smiled at the holo, and it winked out.

Janus glanced over from atop her bunk, a strange smile on her face. "Benny. That's his datapad, isn't it?"

Rey jumped and glanced over her shoulder. "You scared me! It is."

"Sorry." Janus sat up. "I miss him. Don't worry, it gets more entertaining- he kept those up even at the academy."

"Really?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, some of us were even in them," Janus said, a sad smile on her face. "He had lots of friends. He was rarely alone."

Rey paused a moment. "Mara and Han say Ben went dark. You were dark, weren't you?"

"I used the dark side of the Force, that's right," Janus said. Rey could sense that the woman was still coming to terms with it.

"What happened?" Her tone was only curious, not judgmental.

"They made me feel alone," Janus admitted. "Alone, betrayed. . . And so angry. Angry, scared, and full of hate. I felt powerful then- now I realize I was so caught up in the emotions, I couldn't see my way out. Until you pulled the mask off."

Rey nodded sagely.

Janus sighed. "This isn't stuff you need to hear about yet. Mara would be better. She knows it more intimately than anyone, even me."

"Because she was the Emperor's Hand?"

"Yes," Janus said. "She's never been evil herself. But she's always been surrounded by it."

"But isn't service to evil still evil?"

"It is."

Both girls jumped, and looked to see Mara standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, Mara," Rey said quickly.

"It's fine," Mara said. "I just overheard you asking about Ben."

"I just thought-"

"You didn't want to upset Han or I," Mara interrupted. "I understand. It must all be very confusing to you. Han wouldn't mind so much. He still loves his son. He and Ben were really close- closer than Leia and him ever were."

Rey nodded, not sure what there was left to say. Mara then just turned away and returned to her room. Rey looked to Janus, who shrugged, and flopped back under her bunk and pulled the blankets up over her head.

Rey opened the next entry.

This holo of Ben had dirt and scratches all over him, and there was blood and dirt on his shirt. His dark hair was disheveled and he was slightly out of breath.

"Hi, diary. Don't really know how to begin this," Ben said. "I'll just come out and say it: Galen and Dak are traitors."

He snarled that word- traitor.

"When I went out to hang out with them, Galen said that he didn't want to play with me anymore. When I asked why, Justin Loran and his crowd came out- it was an ambush," he explained bitterly. "Turns out, Galen and Dak wanted to play with the big dogs. Let them!"

His expression faltered into one of fear. "Apparently they believe some of the rumors about me now, like why I'm not in the news as much, they think it's because I'm dark, like Vader or someone like that. I tried to tell them I wasn't- that didn't stop them. I could feel it- they were too scared, of Loran, of me. I don't know how to tell Mom about this- she's always been afraid when I mention the Force. This is gonna kill her."

He glanced over his shoulder, and looked dead into the camera. "I keep thinking someone's coming for me, and I think I feel a hand grabbing me or see a wispy hand- then it's gone. I think I'm hallucinating- I'm going crazy!"

Ben then sobbed on the camera. "I'd better go out and present myself to her Highness. Force, I hope she won't be mad at me."

The holo then fizzled back out.

Rey hurriedly tapped the next one. A fixed-up but still terrified Ben appeared onscreen.

"Going to make this quick," he whispered. "But Mom got all scared and cold when I told her why. She helped me clean up. But she and Dad are talking, and it's turning into a full fight. I felt it- she's scared of me."

It then disappeared.

Rey felt a sinking in her stomach, and pity. The boy who Janus said was never alone was clearly much lonelier than he appeared.

That would've been before he met Janus, she reminded herself. She couldn't make sense of it, the two Bens she knew. The younger Ben Solo, while troubled, was a good person, someone she'd love to know. The older, however, from what Jyn had told her, killed other Padawans and destroyed the Academy and was like Janus before she ripped the mask off.

How could the two exist as the same person?

That, she realized, was what Mara and Han were both struggling with. They both knew Ben much better than she could ever dare to dream she could. He'd betrayed them both so terribly, Rey couldn't even imagine it. It was beyond even what Kura had done to her.

She turned off the datapad. She'd seen enough of Ben Solo's story for the night.

* * *

**Corellia, 30 ABY**

Rey stepped out of the Millennium Falcon and glanced around, taking in the heartbeat of Corellia. A city planet, it was beyond anything Rey knew. It was not a forest like Endor's moon or Takodana, and it wasn't desert like Korriban or Jakku, or even oceanic like the world she dreamed of. It was grimy, with bright glows all around, and several levels of buildings.

"Kid, this is nothing, compared to Coruscant," Han said.

"Wow," Rey said. "I never knew there were entire planets that were cities."

"There's so much more to the galaxy than desert," Jyn said. "Hoth will be interesting. That's a snow planet, and you've never seen snow before, so. . ."

"We need to stock up," Mara reminded them. "Bodhi, Janus, you should go looking for food supplies. Han, you should get weaponry and check in on if there's been any activity with Leia. Cassian, you need to get men's clothing. Jyn, you get Rey fitted, and get some women's clothing. As for I, I'm going to see if there's been any special activity on Hoth beside touristic historians."

Mara pulled on goggles and a headscarf, obscuring her fiery red hair and emerald eyes. She looked even more intimidating, a feat Rey did not think possible.

"We meet at the spaceport in three hours. If you're not here, we'll come find you personally, agreed?" Mara asked.

"Agreed," others chorused.

"Come along," Jyn adjusted her own green-grey headscarf around her hair and shoulders. "I don't know what your clothing size is, and I doubt you do either, and I think sizes might be different on Jakku, but anyway, Hoth is a snowy rock in the Outer Rim. Desert clothes just aren't going to cut it."

Rey nodded. She followed Jyn onto a tram and sat down next to her. Excitedly, Rey peered out the window behind her as rain fell all around and the cityscape blurred past them.

Then, something changed, the tram was going faster, and faster-

"Is this normal?" Rey asked.

Jyn shook her head, and she stood up, grabbing her blaster from inside her jacket. She whipped it out, as did several other Corellians. Rey grabbed her lightsaber and DL-44.

"Put the lightsaber away!" Jyn hissed. Rey clipped it back on her belt, confused as to Jyn's animosity towards the act. "Stay here, Rey."

"Wait-"

Jyn didn't listen to Rey's protest, and disappeared into the crowd. Rey's jaw dropped, her eyes blinked twice. She couldn't believe what just happened.

She left me, she thought. Jyn left me. Just like everybody else.

Her features hardened as she looked back outside. There was no stop. Jyn left her, and Rey didn't know why. Soon enough, someone was going to die. She couldn't just stay here and let everyone die- she had to do something.

A plan formed in her mind. It was a stupid plan, probably, but she was ready to go through with it, just to see if it could save everyone. What did she have to lose, anyway? No one cared enough.

The Corellians pointed blasters at the windows and swapped rumors and theories loudly. No one paid Rey any attention as she approached the team door, and used her new multitool to pry open a panel on the door. She recognized the tram type, and cut the right cord.

The door opened. A strong wind came from the outside. Rey pulled out goggles from her pouch, and put them on, along with her worn, weathered gloves. She took a deep breath, trusting in that intuition she always knew, and gripped the sides of the tram, and glanced up. She knew how to climb up the side of large machinery, this wasn't so bad, compared to the Star Destroyers.

She took another deep breath. You can do this, you can do this.

Rey got a good foothold, and managed to pull herself up to the roof and get secure footing. The rain came at her, cold and stinging from the high speeds. It was difficult to see, even with the goggles. She still continued forwards, and leapt, trusting the Force. She landed flat on her stomach, and gripped at the ridges in the durosteel.

One out of three cars done, Rey thought as she looked ahead. She got on her knees, and then to her feet. The force of the wind nearly knocked her over, but she stood firm, and made large steps towards the front. She made the jump to the second car, and managed to land on her feet.

She nearly fell over backwards, but managed to stabilize.

Almost there, she thought. The tram sped up, knocking her forward onto her knees. The wind cut at her face, and the rain relentlessly pounded at her goggles, and the lenses were in danger of popping out.

I can do this, she thought as she started crawling forward. She heard blaster fire, and hurried up to the edge of the second car. She had one more jump to make. On this one, though, her foot slipped and Rey screamed as she tumbled through the air.

Despite all the terror, Rey found a moment of peace in her flight. She felt the Force in all its glory, beyond anything she'd ever felt before. This gave her enough clarity to grab the side of the tram platform, the railing.

"Oh my Force, Rey!" Jyn screamed. The woman turned away from the blaster battle and pulled Rey up from over the side as easily as if Rey were a rag doll. Rey was then pushed against the wall as Jyn flattened herself to the ground to avoid a blaster bolt.

"What are you doing here?" Jyn hissed as she sat up, hiding herself with the wall. Her green eyes flashed angrily.

"I thought you left me!" Rey cried.

Jyn's expression changed. Horror and empathy lurked there. Rey would never forget that as long as she lived. Before she could respond, another blaster bolt pulled Jyn back into the battle. She snuck a side shot, and there was a death cry.

Rey reached for her lightsaber, and the blue blade ignited. Rain hissed as it met the pure light. Jyn nodded.

"I'm right behind, you," she said. "Give 'em hells."

Rey stood up, and turned around the corner, where two thugs were waiting. Rey blocked the blaster bolts with a simple swing of her saber. Jyn shot over Rey's shoulder, and both were dead within seconds.

Rey turned to the door, and tried to open it, but it was locked. She then used the lightsaber to carve a door in the material. With a simple kick, the disk fell in. Rey entered to see the conductor of the tram bound and unconscious, and a hooded figure at the front.

Rey pointed the end of the lightsaber towards the figure. It turned around as Rey got closer, revealing a masked man with the hood up. Rey could sense that the figure was male.

"Well, well," the man murmured. "If it isn't a new Jedi. And Jyn Erso Andor. How adorable. My contacts told me you'd be here. Unfortunately, it's your destiny to die on this tram."

"That's not happening," Jyn said. "I'm too old to die at the hands of some whippersnapper like you!"

She fired, and the man held out a hand, absorbing the bolt.

"I'm more powerful than you could possibly imagine," he said. "Kylo Ren has taught us well."

"Kylo Ren?" Rey asked. The name sounded familiar. "Who's that?"

"Our leader," he said. "He will lead the Knights of Ren to become the new champions of the Force and the First Order!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Jyn snarled.

Rey swung at the Knight of Ren, and she was lifted and felt a hand choking at her. She dropped her lightsaber as she clawed at the invisible hands, trying to get free. Jyn snatched up the he lightsaber and swung and fired at the Knight of Ren alike. The Knight of Ren blocked the blaster bolt and pushed Jyn back a few steps, but dropped Rey in his surprise.

Jyn fired again as Rey scrambled to behind the Knight of Ren, and as the Knight of Ren was distracted with the bolts and Jyn, Jyn threw the lightsaber to Rey, who caught it with a little help of the Force.

The Knight of Ren Force-pushed Jyn into the wall of the tram as Rey ignited her saber and plunged it into his chest. He gasped as he fell into the throes of death and shook. Rey turned off her saber, and the Knight of Ren crumpled to the floor. Rey hooked her saber to her belt, and glanced over to the corner as Jyn sat up.

"The tram!" Jyn reminded her.

"Right," Rey said, and she hurried to the terminal. She glanced over the writing, barely able to understand the Aubresh. She grabbed the big red lever, and pulled it down with all her might. The tram hurtled to a stop, right in front of a station. Rey fell back in relief and sighed.


	8. The Princess and the Smuggler

**Corellia, 30 ABY**

"What happened to you?" Mara asked as Jyn and Rey entered the ship, disheveled and carrying several bags.

"Shopping trip got a little rushed by trouble with the tram," Jyn said. "Did any of you encounter anyone with a mask?"

Bodhi, Han, Cassian, Janus, and Mara exchanged glances and shook heads.

"Someone knows we're here," Jyn said. "We can't stay here much longer. Some dark Jedi who called himself a Knight of Ren hijacked the exact tram Rey and I were on, and nearly killed us both. He even told us the plan was to make sure we didn't live."

"Chewie already refueled," Han said. "And we have a detour, anyway. Princess wants us to come to Chandrila, and then Hosnian Prime."

"Why?" Jyn asked.

"She wants to use your testimony, Mara, and yours, Janus, to convince the Senate that the First Order is an actual threat," Han said.

Mara sighed. "She should know by now that she can only trust New Alderaan and Naboo to back her right now."

"Leia's not one for limits," Han said. "She also has some input on what we're doing and she wants to meet Rey."

"Me? Why?" Rey squeaked. She still hadn't quite gotten used to all these legends showing interest in her of all people.

Han shrugged. "I don't know. But we'll be protected in Chandrila."

"Then let's get going," Cassian said. He looked to Jyn and Rey. "I don't like that the guy knew where to find you."

"Chewie, let's get started on liftoff procedures for the Jade Sabre," Han called out.

"Better make sure they don't kriff it up," Mara muttered, and she stalked out with Han and Chewie to the landing strip. Bodhi left for the cockpit with Kaytoo and Janus. Jyn turned to Cassian.

"Maybe it's best that we go to Leia," Jyn said, nodding at Rey.

"To get a custody certificate?" Cassian asked. "Absolutely. Kura leaving her with Plutt certainly wasn't official, and neither was what she did."

"Wait, official custody?" Rey asked.

"Just something to prove that you're ours now," Jyn said. She looked to Rey. "I know you're scared we'll leave you, and I don't blame you. But we want to be parents to you, if you'd allow it. Cassian and I, we've always wanted children, but they never came. I wonder if that's because the Force meant for us to find you."

"I don't know about that," Rey said. "But if you want me, I mean, I want you to want me as your daughter-"

"Then it's settled," Cassian said gently. "We'll get a custody certificate from Leia. I believe she owes us a favor, anyway."

"Or she will after all this," Jyn muttered.

"I'd like that," Rey admitted, tears in her eyes.

Cassian embraced his new daughter. "We'd like it too. You're family now."

"I've never heard of family like that," Rey said.

"There's an old saying my mother liked," Jyn said. "Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. Family made through hardship and friends is stronger than that of blood family."

"And we're like that," Rey realized.

"We are," Cassian said.

Mara, Han, and Chewie returned.

"Ready for liftoff," Mara announced. "Chandrila, here we come."

* * *

**Hanna City, Chandrila, 30 ABY**

This city was completely different from the previous ones Rey had come to know. This city was clean and everything was as white as the capped mountains in the distance. Rey wore some of her newer clothes, a white tunic, a gray vest with a high collar and padded shoulders, gray cargo pants, and matching arm warmers. She decided to stick with her older boots, as she wanted to save her new ones for Hoth.

"We're here," Han announced as he stepped out. He surveyed the area. "Can't believe I missed it."

"Have you been away for long?" Rey asked.

"More than I should've," Han answered cryptically.

"Then I suppose it's time to say hello to Leia," Cassian said.

"I guess so," Han said.

The party entered the spaceport, and found a group of guards in the black New Republic military garb waiting.

"Are you the members of the Jade Sabre crew?" the leader asked.

"We are," Han said.

"Then you're to come with us," the leader said.

"Great, an escort," Han muttered. "Never got used to this part."

* * *

They were let out of the speeder at a large estate with gardens outside. It looked clean and futuristic. Rey marveled at the beauty of it. Never in her entire life had she seen so many wonderful things as she had in this one week.

Standing in front of the estate was a woman with her hair in a four-winged bun and a flowing blue dress. Her brown hair was beginning to show streaks of silver, and there were wrinkles of age and stress in her otherwise smooth light skin.

With a start, Rey realized that this must be Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. Her features were steely, especially towards Han and Mara.

"It's nice to see you again," she said evenly to Jyn. "Is this your new daughter?"

"Yes," Jyn said, placing her hand on Rey's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you, Rey," Leia said. "We'll have to talk later. Han, Mara, my room, now. We need to figure out a few things."

Even Mara looked scared of this woman smaller than she was. "Yes, Leia."

The three walked away.

"That went better than I thought it would." Cassian shrugged. "They've been worse- and that was when they were on better terms."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rey asked.

"They're volatile," Chewbacca said. "They've fought ever since I can remember."

"Of course they have," Bodhi said. "It's a smuggler and a princess- both are stubborn."

Rey nodded, not sure what else there was to say. It appeared all the legends were true.


	9. Lady Vader

**Hanna City, Chandrila, 30 ABY**

When left to roam the house, Rey went down to find one hall where the door was closed. Rey hesitantly opened it, and she saw flimsi sheets everywhere, a bed that hadn't been slept in for weeks, if not months. Holos decorated the walls.

_This was Ben Solo's room._

Rey knelt and picked up a sheet of flimsi. On it was a drawing of scarred, wrinkled hands with talons reaching out, and hastily scribbled words, words that revealed a deep darkness. The others were similar, until Rey could see pieces of the scarred figure that must've haunted Ben's room.

"You would've liked him."

Rey jumped, and turned to see Leia leaning against the doorway. She scrambled to her feet. "Your Highness."

"I haven't been a princess in years," Leia said. "Call me Leia."

"Okay, Leia," Rey said. She glanced down at the picture she'd pieced together. "Who is this?"

"Snoke," Leia whispered.

"Who?"

"That was what Ben called the monster," Leia. "I don't know anything else."

 _She's lying,_ Rey realized. She could sense it. She said nothing.

"Mara agreed to train you, and Jyn and Cassian are harassing me for a custody certificate," Leia said. "I want to know who you are."

"I'm no one," Rey said. "Just the daughter of some smuggler who got some lucky Force powers."

"There's something special about you, Rey," Leia said. "Han told me Kura Rand was your mother- do you know anything about your father?"

Rey shook her head. "Just that he died before Kura dropped me off on Jakku."

"The Rand family is a well-known Alderaanian line," Leia said. "They were even nobility, like the Organas, Antilleses, and Qel-Dromas."

"I hadn't heard of the Qel-Dromas," Rey said.

"They're more ancient," Leia admitted. "They were a Jedi line."

"Jedi line?" Rey frowned. "I thought the old Jedi weren't allowed to have families."

"The eldest Jedi could," Leia said. "Or maybe the Qel-Dromas were rule-breakers. I don't know for sure. It was a long time ago, of course, and many of the records are gone."

"I see," Rey said. The two females stood there a moment.

"What do you like to do, Rey?" Leia asked as she folded her arms over her stately crisp blue gown.

"Like?" Rey didn't have much time for what she liked on Jakku. She liked building things alright, and using the flight simulator, and just making things. "I suppose I like making stuff with my hands, flying."

"Flying?" Leia looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "My brother liked that as well. So does the Dameron boy, he lives on Endor with Kes Dameron- I suppose you didn't him while you were there?"

Rey shook her head.

"Poe wouldn't have been there," Leia murmured. "He's in the Rogue Squadron, on a scouting mission in the Outer Rim right now. But Kes would've. A pity, too. I bet he would've had a lot to tell you."

"About what?" Rey asked.

"About the Jedi, the Rebellion," Leia said. "As I understand it, we're all just legends on Jakku."

"No one wants to visit the junkyard," Rey said bitterly. She thought of all the nights she'd wasted waiting for the family she wanted desperately to return.

"I'm sorry about your circumstance," Leia continued. "Are there others, like you, Rey, on Jakku?"

"Scavengers? Yes," Rey said with a shrug. "Orphans? Definitely. But little girls dumped on desert junkyards by their own mothers? No."

"I see," Leia said, giving a knowing nod. "Do you like being with Jyn and Cassian and on the Sabre?"

"Of course," Rey said. "It's better than Jakku. It's better than my mother."

Leia nodded, something about it absent. "Have you had any dreams?"

"I-"

One nightmare stood out in particular to Rey. The ones that occurred after Marka Ragnos possessed her. They were terrifying, and the room felt colder when she merely thought about them.

Rey confessed to Leia immediately. Leia's face went cold and stiff, like a mask.

 _Just like Ben described,_ Rey remembered.

"Thank you, Rey," Leia said in an icy voice. Her hand reached for something in the waist of her gown, but she stopped. "I must go talk to the Chancellor right away."

She scurried off, leaving Rey in Ben's room again.

Rey glanced back at it, and then she shut the door.

* * *

Rey walked out on the balcony. Janus sat at the edge of the railing into the meadows below dotted by structures of the city.

"This is where Benny grew up." Janus seemed as surprised as Rey. "It makes sense, almost."

"What do you mean?" Rey asked.

"I can't believe it all went down the way it did," Janus murmured. "I wonder if Ben's still out there, fighting them. Or is he one of them now?"

"Were you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Rey asked.

"Oh, no!" Janus laughed and shook her head, sending ripples down her long dark hair. "He was a good friend, a cunning warrior, and a good friend."

"Oh," Rey said.

"But I suppose you probably could care less," Janus said. She fingered a pendant from around her neck. "I never wanted this. I wanted the adventure, I wanted to help people. I never wanted to be turned like that, to find out all my friends are dead and dark."

Rey couldn't imagine. She'd only just gotten some form of friends.

"That's the Jedi path," Janus said. "It's giving up everything for something that I'm not even sure exists anymore."

"But we can see it," Rey pointed out. "We can see the Force, we can use it, you can't deny it."

"You're right, I can't deny the midichlorians of it," Janus admitted. "But I'm not sure about all the spiritual light and dark stuff. It's all gone over my head. Then again, I was never one for religion."

Rey nodded.

"I just want to go home," Janus said. "Figure out how to move on with my life."

"See your family," Rey added.

"Yes," Janus said. She fingered her pendant once more. "I have two brothers and a baby sister. Well, she was a baby when I started my training. I was ten. It's been so long. I sent holo messages as often as I could. They sent a few back. But it's not the same."

"Can I see them?" Rey asked.

"Of course," Janus said with a smile. "When we get to Dantooine- I don't have a tablet on me. I'll get one while we're in Hanna City. I just need to access my credits account."

"I see," Rey said.

"I want to give you something," Janus said, and she took off her pendant. A Phoenix Starbird was carved into it. "This was the symbol of the Jedi in ancient times. I made it myself. Now it's a symbol of the Rebellion and the New Republic. Fitting for a young Jedi, isn't it?"

Rey accepted, not sure what else to say. "Thank you."

Janus lifted it out of Rey's hands and placed it around her neck. "You'll make a great Jedi."


	10. Testament

**30 ABY, Senate Building, Hosnian Prime**

It was hot under the bright lights, and in the green dress Rey had been stuffed into just fifteen minutes prior. Now she waited, with Jyn and Cassian by her sides, for Leia to call her up to stand.

"You're to testify that the Knights of Ren are a real threat," Jyn explained. "Just tell them about what happened on Endor and on Corellia, and don't worry about whether they believe you or not."

Rey nodded, holding the pendant Janus gave her in her hand. Janus also stood behind the little module Leia had parked in the wall, after the style of the old Senate Building on Coruscant. Dressed in a gorgeous red dress from Hapes, Janus looked beautiful, innocent, even. Yet she twisted her jewelry nervously.

"A child, has even been affected by the Acolytes' reign of terror," Leia continued, oblivious to the anxiety backstage. "A girl by the name of Rey, who was forced to fight off two of them."

"Go on," Jyn gave Rey a slight push, and she went through the curtain. Leia smiled at her and ushered her forwards, giving her the stool, despite Leia being just as tall as Rey was.

All eyes were on Rey. She cleared her throat, the sound echoing throughout the chamber.

"When we went to Endor to look for Ben Solo, we were almost immediately attacked," Rey began. "It was by an Acolyte of the Beyond calling herself Jaina Ren. She attacked us until we pulled her mask off. The mask was somehow controlling her, making her like the ancient Sith that used to own it. But she wasn't the only one. She knew that they had somehow gotten ahold of Ben Solo, too, and twisted him to their own ends."

Chatter started to fill the room.

"Order!" Chancellor Mothma shouted.

Leia nodded, encouraging Rey to continue.

"Later, when we were shopping on Corellia, an Acolyte, who called himself a Knight of Ren, he said he was following us and attempting to kill us," Rey said. "He didn't succeed, but it's clear that Ben Solo was taken by these people and was under their influence to burn down the Jedi Temple. They are a danger to everyone!"

"Thank you, Rey." Leia sounded very uncomfortable.

Rey stepped down, and retreated to where Jyn and Cassian were waiting.

"You did a good job, sweetheart," Jyn said.

Rey frowned when she heard that word, thinking of the father she thought she'd heard all those years ago. Who did she really remember, then?

Janus took a deep breath before grabbing bundles of her skirt, staining the silk with her sweaty palms. Then she stepped out.

"My name is Janus Lennett," she began. "I was a student of Luke's who was sent out to look for Ben Solo. Instead, the Acolytes of the Beyond captured me and made me into Jaina Ren."

That was when the angry shouts began, filling the Senate Chamber. Shouts at Leia for supporting her, shouts demanding the death of the Jedi, of Ben Solo. Janus ran out, leaving Leia spluttering and trying to clean up what damage had been dealt to her reputation.

"Damn," Han muttered.

"This is exactly why Ben was sent to us," Mara said. "Because the Senate hasn't forgotten Vader."

"But will they do anything about the Acolytes of the Beyond?" Rey asked.

"Not the right thing," Cassian said. "They'll calm down, once Mothma gets in there. But they'll do nothing after that."

"So this was useless?" Rey cried.

"No," Jyn said. "The people will have seen it, even if the senators do nothing. That's something."

"It's hope," Cassian added. "Something the galaxy has forgotten how to hold."

"Besides, we've got work to do," Jyn said, standing up. "We'll leave for Dantooine, to drop Janus off, and then we're off to Hoth to find Ben."

* * *

**30 ABY, Dantooine**

Despite only being with them for a short time, Rey hated saying goodbye to Janus. A little ways off, her entire family was waiting outside of their humble dwelling.

"I'll miss you, kid," Janus murmured. She then looked to Mara. "Thank you for everything you and Luke did for me. I'm sorry things turned out this way."

"Me too." Mara sounded genuinely regretful.

"See you around, Lennett," Han said. "We'll tell you if we find Ben."

"Thank you." Janus looked over her shoulder. "I think I'll be able to find some peace, here, after all that's happened."

Janus then smiled and turned away. The crew of the _Jade Sabre_ watched as she walked to her family, through the field of golden grasses.


	11. Voices of Death

**Hoth, 30 ABY**

Rey hesitantly stepped out into the cold. While the Jakku desert grew freezing at night, it was nothing compared to Hoth. The winds bit at her mostly-exposed face, but the snow was almost worth it. She stuck her tongue out and tasted it. Cold and sweet, it was unlike anything Rey had known before.

She looked back to Jyn and Cassian. Jyn in particular seemed annoyed and jittery in the cold. Cassian was speaking softly to her, which seemed to be keeping her in check.

Mara and Han, on the other hand, were already several yards away, scanning the area and shouting Ben's name.

"Come on, son!" Han shouted. "I'm not angry— or I won't be, unless you keep hiding!"

"I can't sense him yet, Solo," Mara said. "Stop yelling!"

Rey closed her eyes. Something about the ice planet felt different. It felt strangely familiar, like she had come home.

" _Rey? Sweetheart?_ "

Rey's eyes flew open, and she turned around to Cassian and Jyn. "Did you call for me?"

Cassian frowned. "No."

Rey turned again. "Echo Base isn't too far, right? I'm going to go inside."

Indeed, she already saw the building on the horizon, as far as thirty meters, with a valley in-between.

"Go ahead," Mara said. "Don't go any further, though. Chewy said that the base was clear when he scouted. He's still looking through the lower levels."

"Got it," Rey said. Her pace quickened as she approached the dip into the valley, and started her descent. It was when she only reached the bottom that she tripped over her own feet and ended up face-first in the snow.

" _Rey! Baby girl!_ "

Rey frowned again as she propped herself up. She felt a warm presence that she associated with only her earliest memories. She knew, instinctively, who it was.

"Dad?" Rey shouted out. She scrambled to her feet. "Dad, where are you?"

" _Rey. You've grown._ "

She whirled around, his voice growing fainter as the winds of Hoth intensified. She couldn't see anything other than white. She had to continue forward, but she couldn't see which way was back, or forwards, or onward into the valley in the icy darkness.

"Dad!" Rey shouted again, with unspoken demands and questions. Yet there was no reply.

Footsteps crunched in the snow behind her. Rey reached for her lightsaber. "Is someone there?"

She ignited the blue lightsaber. To her disappointment, a lightsaber did not make a great flashlight. The range of light was too narrow to cut through the white-out. And yet, she sensed a new presence. It was colder than even Hoth, and was full of darkness.

Yet there were pinpricks, dying stars of light within the darkness, burning brighter in a futile attempt to continue, despite killing themselves in their combustion.

Rey adjusted her hands on the lightsaber. She had a staff on her back and a pistol at her hip. She could take whatever was coming for her.

A shadowy figure stepped forwards, just so the silhouette could be seen.

"Put down the saber. It doesn't belong to you." The voice emitted by the silhouette was strangely robotic. The menace within was the only sign that a real person was speaking at all.

"It was given to me by Maz Kanata," Rey said. "It called to me. You're not getting it."

"The lightsaber belongs to me." The sihouette stepped into the light. He was a man covered in layers of ragged black fabric, and a mask covering his face. "I gave it to Maz Kanata."

Rey's hazel eyes widened. "You're Ben Solo."

A red cross guard cut through the snowy night. "Ben Solo was foolish and weak, just like his father, so I killed him. It's Kylo Ren now. And I'm going to give you, a scavenger, one more chance to surrender what is rightfully mine."

"I don't understand," Rey said. "You gave this to Maz. You said you wouldn't need it anymore."

"That was when Ben Solo still existed. Now hand it over."

"No." Her voice was quiet, but strong.

Yet, instead of fighting her, the man outstretched his hand. The lightsaber strained against Rey's grip, flying free, towards Kylo Ren.

"No!" Rey's voice was stronger now. She extended her hand, and pulled it back. The lightsaber strained between the two unstoppable forces.

" _Kira, let go._ "

It was her father's voice again. Rey gritted her teeth. She couldn't, she couldn't let Kylo Ren win, or get away. Not after they'd spent all this time chasing after him.

"REY!"

Her head turned, and she saw the winds stand still as Jyn, Han, Cassian, and Mara tumble down into the valley.

The second of distraction was all that Kylo Ren needed. The Skywalker lightsaber flew into his hand, and he held the two sabers up, crossed.

Jyn ran at her, embracing her immediately in a protective, maternal hold.

"Is this who you sent to fight me?" Kylo Ren taunted. "The daughter of some rogues?"

Jyn glared fiercely at him. "I don't care if you're Ben Solo. Hurt Rey, and you die."

"Whoa, whoa," Han said. "Ben, put the sabers down."

A wave of hatred rolled across them, so intense that it knocked Rey to her feet and Han stumbled back.

"Okay, I get that you're not happy to see me," Han said. "I get it, Ben. I failed you. I'm sorry. I should never have sent you off to Jedi School, at least not just because Leia was afraid. I should have told you about Vader. I should have taken you out of Jedi School when you told me about the dreams. I'm sorry."

"Come back, Ben," Mara added. "Don't do this. We just want to talk. We want to help you."

"You can't," Kylo Ren said. "Nothing will stand in my way."

"Except us," Cassian grunted.

That was when Jyn opened fire on Kylo. She shoved Rey out of the way just as Kylo returned the bolts. Jyn ducked and rolled as Rey scampered up the ravine. Kylo didn't care. As the three blaster-users and Mara engaged him, he was busy holding his own.

" _That's right, my Kira Rey. Run_."

Yet something seemed wrong about the voice, as Rey listened further. There was an undertone. . . As if it were someone else, someone far older.

Besides, Rey had an idea of her own about what to do. She pulled her staff off of her back, and took a running leap.

The last thing Kylo Ren saw before all went black was a fourteen-year old girl wielding a staff aimed right for his head. He never even felt the impact. Rey landed on top of the fallen Knight of Ren, and checked his pulse.

"He'll live," Rey said. She looked up at her companions. Jyn and Cassian looked angry, Mara was amused, and Han looked a little afraid of the youngest member of the Jade Sabre. "Did we win?"


	12. A Certain Point of View

The first order of business was getting the helmet off of Ren. Then, while he was still unconscious, they activated the restraints on the medical table in the infirmary of the Jade Sabre.

"If we took off the helmet, shouldn't he be on our side?" Rey asked.

"I want to make sure we know what we're dealing with," Mara said grimly.

"Besides, it was really hard to take him down the first time," Jyn reminded her. "I don't really care to do that again."

"Ssh, I think he's waking up," Han hissed. Jyn double-checked her blaster, as did Han. Cassian had left to keep Bodhi company, as he was disappointed that he always missed all of the fun.

When Ben Solo came to, he was as angry as a mynock.

"Where am I?" He strained against the restraints, but couldn't shake them. "What's going on?"

"Ben, Ben, it's okay, we came back for you," Han said, giving Mara a "told-you-so" look. "Just calm down, and we'll take off the restraints—"

"It's a bit late for a rescue," Ben snarled. "You don't know what I've done, what I've been through, and you didn't even bother to come for me!"

"That's not true," Rey said. "We've been looking for you—"

She looked inquisitively to the adults.

"Since the night you burned the Academy down," Mara said.

"Why not before then?" Ben demanded, looking to his father. "Why did you only go looking when the galaxy finally noticed you had a problem on your hands?"

"Because we didn't tell him!" Mara shouted.

The infirmary was silent for a few moments as Mara closed her eyes, collecting her thoughts.

"We didn't tell him that you'd gone missing, because we didn't want him to worry," Mara said. "He didn't know the truth about you going to the Academy, the why, until two months ago."

"I didn't know Leia was afraid, and I didn't know about the dreams until you told me— smuggler's honor, for whatever that counts," Han said. "I thought that Luke and Mara could help you more than I could. I thought the Force was just hokey— I never knew what to do with a kid who had it."

"You don't say."

Hints of the wry and sarcastic boy from the holo journals began to leak through.

"Look, kid, I— I'm sorry," Han said. "I wanna do it right, this time."

"I can't." Ben shook his head. "Snoke knows— he's inside my head, he'll punish me enough for this—"

"We can help with that," Mara said.

"You don't deserve to put up with that, Ben," Jyn said softly. "Whatever Snoke did to you—"

"He invaded my mind— just like Palpatine did to his Hands," Ben said bitterly. "There was the Embrace of Pain— so many things, I'm not sure I remember it all."

"You never deserved it," Jyn said. "No one knows that you're Kylo Ren, yet."

"No, but the galaxy will never accept the Jedi spawn of Vader." He looked straight to Mara with a malice that chilled Rey to her bones. "Not even Luke."

Mara looked uneasy. "What are you talking about?"

"Before the mission, to see where the others had gone?" There was a wicked glee in his voice, a cathartic factor. "He went invading my mind, just as painfully as Snoke does. And he didn't like what he saw too much, because he tried to kill me."

All the color drained out of Mara's face as she, Han, and Jyn all exchanged a look.

"No, no, that can't be true," Mara whispered.

"Did you ever really believe that the exploding hut in the middle of the night was just an accident?" Ben taunted.

Rey bit her lip. This was bad.

"I never knew— I'm sorry," Mara said. "So you then went straight to Snoke?"

Ben's smirk faltered. "I would have forgiven him. Luke killing me wasn't what drove me over the edge."

"Then what did?" Mara folded her arms over her chest.

The smirk returned, and all the adults leaned in closer, worried about what they would overhear.

"I was working on my mission when it happened," Ben said. "When the galaxy made up their mind about me, and I decided I would be the bad guy, if they wanted it so badly."

Something was wrong with that statement, Rey realized. The adults must've agreed, for they all shared puzzle looks.

"Don't you get it?" The wicked glee returned, stronger than ever. "I didn't destroy the Jedi Academy. That's what they want you to believe."

"Who?" It was the only thought that Rey could express.

"The same people who tried to kill my mother for being Vader's daughter— the New Republic."


	13. A Voice in the Gathering Dark

What do we do now?" Jyn demanded as they all stood outside of the medbay. No one could stand to be in with the raging Ben Solo for another minute. Not with such important information on the line.

"We need to tell Leia," Han said. "If Ben's telling the truth—"

"It's the if that worries me," Jyn admitted. "Is there any possibility—"

"No," Mara interrupted. "He's telling the truth— or believes that he is."

She placed her head in her hands.

"I just can't believe Farmboy would. . . Never mind."

"No one would've thought that Luke would do that," Han said.

"And that's why I think there's a chance that he's lying," Jyn said. "If we all know it's out of Luke's character to do this—"

"Ben at least believes what he's saying is the truth," Mara said. "We need to find Luke, get to the bottom of this."

"But what if the New Republic really is after the Jedi?" Han asked. "We can't just leave Leia, knowing we could've saved her!"

"Look, we should combine ideas, here," Jyn said. "We'll tell Leia what we've found, tell her to be careful. Then, we take Mara's advice, and we find Luke."

"The one problem is that Luke went missing," Han said.

"Not exactly."

Everyone looked to Mara.

"We had an emergency location set up on Anch-To," Mara said. "There's a map in Artoo, for safekeeping, with a piece missing. He left it with Lorr San Tekka."

"You know, that must be where Ben got the idea to leave the Falcon and his lightsaber behind like a scavenger hunt," Han said. "Everyone in this family is so goddamn dramatic."

"But when are we going to let Ben out of his restraints?" Rey asked.

The adults turned. They'd forgotten that Rey was there.

"I guess we're all safe for the time being," Jyn said. "I think he knows it's in his best interests to behave himself."

"Yes." Mara nodded. "Probably someone who he isn't currently pissed at should go let him out."

"I think the only person that qualifies is the only person here he hasn't met," Han said.

"No." Jyn seemed to grow in height with her mere ferocity. "No! We aren't doing this! I'm not letting her in there alone!"

"She'll be fine, apparently he didn't murder children after all," Han said.

"I'll bet that's a relief," Mara muttered.

"I'm fine with that," Rey said.

"Well, I'm not," Jyn fumed.

"She'll just be a few seconds."

"And we'll kick his ass if he hurts her," Mara added. "If she doesn't do it herself. She did a pretty good job the first time."

Jyn huffed angrily. "Fine."

Rey then entered the medbay. Ben Solo groaned.

"This is humiliating."

"Well, I'm here to let you out— after what you said, the only danger they think you could be is a lying one," Rey said as she approached the control panel on the wall. "Just a moment and we should have you out of those restraints."

"Thank the Force." He sighed, then looked to Rey. "How old are you, anyway? Twelve?"

"Fourteen," Rey said angrily as she opened the panel. "Least you could do is be grateful. They've been tearing the galaxy apart to find you."

She then felt his presence, peering into her mind.

"Get out of my head," she ordered.

He withdrew, but was still smug. "So you're Kura Rand's daughter."

"Well, she wasn't much of a mother to me," Rey said. Her hazel eyes scanned the control panel. Already, she was eager for this conversation to end.

"And they took you off of that dirt ball, Jakku," he muttered. "She sold you!"

That jab, that easy taunt, Rey could've taken. But him peering into her mind again, and trying to do so discretely— she couldn't handle that.

"Shut up!" She shouted, whirling around. "Everyone thinks that you're so wonderful, like Janus Lennett did! I saw your holo-diaries! I don't know if you're just angry because of the restraints, but the least you could do is show me some respect and stay out of my head, like I asked?"

His expression twisted into confusion and horror. "I'm not in your head, Rey."

She went pale as she turned off his restraints.

"Then who is?"


	14. Rey of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while. I wanted to at least give an ending to this story, so here's my attempt. Maybe it's not the epic you or I were hoping for. But it's a happy ending, the kind these characters deserve. Thank you for reading this story over the years. I appreciate it more than you can know. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of The Blood of the Covenant.

An ancient, terrible laugh came from behind Rey.

She turned—the room had darkened. Only her, Ben, and a withered man, laughing in his shimmering golden robe were there. She could feel the dark side, as strong as it had been in the valley on Hoth, in the temple of Ragnos on Korriban.

“My child, I have been every voice in your head.”

As he spoke, the withered man’s voice turned to her father’s, exactly as she’d heard him on Hoth.

“You’re the one behind all of this!” Rey clutched her lightsaber—the blue cutting through the shadows.

The withered man only laughed. “Pathetic child! You think you, a small girl from nothing, can stand against me? Even the strongest bloodline the galaxy has ever known could not defeat me!”

Before Rey could react, Ben jumped in front of her, pushing her behind him. “Leave her out of this! It’s me you’re after!”

He sounded like Ben Solo again, like the boy in the holo-diaries. Indeed, she could see the Force rippling around the former Kylo Ren, as if having someone to protect had poked through the darkness. It was like Janus’s redemption, beautiful and powerful and light.

The withered man narrowed his eyes, and Rey could feel him peering into her mind—even as she tried to repel him, he reached out like a bird of prey, talons piercing her head, combing for the thoughts and emotions he could devour.

“I see raw, untrained power,” he murmured. “The Qel-Droma bloodline, after being dormant for so long. . . She could succeed and take power where you failed, Kylo Ren.”

Upon saying Ben’s former alias, he outstretched his hand and lighting caused through, sending Ben flying against the wall, crying out.

Rey turned to help, but found herself paralyzed. Snoke stepped closer, tracing a decrepit finger over her face as she flinched.

“Yes, Kira Rey,” he murmured. “You could be dark and terrible, and have the power and adoration your parents denied you. You could make her pay for what she’s done. Make Unkar Plutt pay. You would never be alone again. Everyone would try and please you.”

He then tapped her temple, and their surroundings changed. Ben was still there, curled on the floor in pain, but otherwise they were in a palace surrounded by lightning striking through the sky. There was an army kneeling before her. She was their Empress, beloved and the most powerful woman in the galaxy.“No.” Rey shook her head, and found she could move again. She took a step back, looking towards Ben. Then she returned her fierce hazel glare to Snoke. “I don’t want this.”

She thought of Mara, of Han, of Jyn and of Cassian. “My birth parents might have left me. But my father has always watched over me, protecting me from you!”

As she spoke the words, she knew they were true, and could feel the spirit of her father beside her, his gentle approval and deep sorrow weaving a shield around her. With this shield, she drew herself up taller, feeling far more powerful.

“And I’m not alone.” The light around her grew, pushing away the illusion Snoke had set, and his murky shadows closing her off from the real world. “I have friends who love me. A family who chose me. A family who would do anything for their children, no matter what they’ve done!”

The shield of light expanded, drawing on her own power, her own words—even brushing up against Snoke, who withdrew and cried out in pain.

“And I will love more people,” she continued. “I will make more friends, make a bigger family!”

“It will never replace what you’ve lost,” Snoke rasped, clearly clutching for something to throw at her. “You’ll always be an orphan.”

It was true, and those words did sting. But Rey knew the truth now. “I will. We can never replace what we’ve lost. But I know that you’ve never truly loved if you’ve never lost. And you, you’ve never loved anybody, not even yourself, not really.”

Despite that he was a monstrous nightmare just moments before now, Rey couldn’t help but feel some pity. “You can’t love anyone if you’re chasing power. And if you’re chasing other people’s power—that means you don’t really believe in yourself either. And I’m sorry for you.”

Those last words were what turned the shield into a wall of light. It left Rey, enclosing Snoke instead.

He let out an unearthly howl, and in a flash of light, Snoke was gone. The darkness dissipated. And there was only Rey and Ben.

“He’s gone,” Ben realized as he managed to sit up. “I can’t feel him anymore. Thank you.”

“There’s still a lot of work to do,” Rey said. “But it’s good to have you back.”

* * *

Indeed, there was still work to do. Political work, healing the rift between the New Republic and the Jedi. Finding the Remnant of the Empire and helping the Acolytes and Knights of Ren who had been under Snoke’s spell. Helping them get on with their lives.

There was work to do within families, too. Marriages to be reconciled, relationships to be bonded.

There was work for Rey, too. To adjust to a new family, to her new position as a Jedi, as the hero who had saved the galaxy from who-knew-how-many years of pain and suffering and another war.

There was work to do—but with it came a purpose and and a family Rey would cherish for the rest of her days.


End file.
